1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a tip for a tubular writing pen having a forepart that contains a writing tube, secured to a pen body. Into the writing tube a writing fluid conductor extends which, during use, is in contact at its front end with the drawing surface, and is movable in an axial direction. A writing tube rearward end portion communicates with a reservoir of writing fluid. The writing tube is attached to a coupler element, which when lifted off the drawing surface, stands in contact with the bearing surface of an operating element, and which is adjustable in an axial direction in the front part through a screwing motion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
In a tubular writing pen tip according to the parent application (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,769; German Patent Application P No. 34 18 954.8-27) the projection of the writing fluid conductor beyond the forepart end of the writing tube is not altered through impact stresses, since the adjustment of the writing tube conductor is carried out in an axial direction with relation to the writing tube by means of structural parts, whose position is not changed by impact stresses on the forepart.
By means of the present invention, further forms of tubular pen tips are described, in which the projection of a cleaning wire or other form of writing tube conductor beyond the forepart end of the writing tube will not be altered through impacts on the writing tube or on the forepart securing the writing tube.